stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Gear Stupid
"Metal Gear Stupid" is the 3rd episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 33rd episode overall. Description Snake has arrived, but will his mission actually help the Mario bros? Or will he just be totally confused? Overview Snake starts a new secret mission, but someone is hunting him... Synopsis Mario and Luigi head to the mailbox and receive a letter from Sonic the Hedgehog, who teases them. After reading the letter, Luigi asks Mario why he was missing for a while and Luigi reading Sonic's letter]] and Mario tells his brother that a mysterious voice was talking to him and telling him to watch out for Wario, but it sounded more like a taunt than a warning. The Mario Brothers then run up a hill and say it is harder than it looks as they haven't ran up the hill since Episode 10. Luigi asks Mario what he wants to do now and Mario says they'll go home because he is extremely tired. Mario tells his brother that he has noticed something different about him. Suddenly, Ash appears behind him and shouts, "Luigi! Your hair's different!". Solid Snake calls Otacon on his Codec. Otacon told him to zoom into the dogs and asked if they were cute. Then Otacon asks him to sneak around a building, but it seems that he only told Snake to do that as a joke. After Snake takes a quick smoking break on a bench, Otacon reveals that a new mission has come up: Snake has to locate two middle class working men and assist them on a mission to defeat a third, evil working class man who cannot be destroyed. When Otacon reveals that the evil man is Wario, Solid Snake recognizes the name, but before he can get more information, Otacon's signal is jammed. Suddenly, the call is interrupted by the United States Secretary of Defense, Jim Houseman. Jim has arrested Otacon for treason, but is willing to let him go if Solid Snake gives back some embarrassing photos of him from a Christmas party. But Snake was prepared for this and reveals that he had kidnapped Jim's teddy bear Mr. Snuggles and holds him at gun point. Snake demands that Jim will deliver a pizza to him, give him a new clone of Meryl (despite him having 5 already), and to free Otacon. Jim agrees to this, but says that this isn't the last time Snake will hear from him and that he expects Mr. Snuggles by his bed this evening. Soon, Otacon returns on the Codec call and asks Solid Snake if he has found the middle class working men. However, Snake has no idea what they look like, so Otacon tells him their description. Soon, Solid Snake begins to realize he is talking about Mario and Luigi; and sure enough, they appear right next to him. Mario then invites Solid Snake to play basketball with them. Meanwhile, Walgina is walking around in a trench coat. As she looks at a picture of Waluigi, she reveals that he has gone missing and wonders why he left her. Then Walgina puts her hat and sunglasses on and begins her search for him. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator / Voice of Sonic the Hedgehog / Jim Houseman * Chris Muller as Luigi * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Brandon Dire as Otacon * Torye Benton as Walgina Locations * The Mailbox * Mario's Backyard * Unnamed Building Weapons * Snake's Arsenal Letter * First Letter from Sonic Production Notes * This episode starts off with the Season One opening, to which Mario and Luigi comment, "The next thing you know, we'll be going to the mailbox again!" Trivia * Luigi's hair is now curly, just as what Ash said. * This episode's title is a reference of the Metal Gear Solid series. Goofs * When Ash comments on the state of Luigi's hair, he is not wearing any gloves. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZ7uglMtayk Category:Season Three